Under the Weather
by Canadicorn
Summary: AU. Silver has always liked the rain. It brings along a gloomy feel, almost as if the gods themselves are crying. He never intended on having plans that day, that is until he bumps into a honey-eyed teenager who offers to share his umbrella. First fanfiction submitted here, so reviews would be highly appreciated. Rated M for character death. Fluffy preciousmetalshipping.


_Under the Weather_

The pitter-patter against the window was oddly calming. He'd always liked the rain. He would often go out whenever it rained to read a book under the thick tree out back that always acted as an umbrella and just sit there for hours, or until the rain stopped. Sometimes he'd even venture out onto the busy streets of Viridian City, where he was currently living, which weren't so busy these days. He'd always drop by the local coffee shop and order a nice and cold iced coffee, the other customers throwing odd glances his way. The teen always ignored them, of course, because he liked to be different; to stand out.

The teen's hair was a stunning red, hanging down past his shoulders, a white and grey marked scarf slightly pulled up over his chin. He sported a deep blue, long sleeved pullover with a vertical red strip running down the middle, splitting further down the jacket. The teen's legs were covered by dark skinny jeans, a keychain hanging from one of the belt loops. On his feet were black hightops, fairly soaked from the downpour. The teen's beautiful silver eyes shined with contentment, his pale skin slightly glowing compared to the dark clouds of fluff above him. His name was Silver.

He took a sip of his beverage, humming a lovely melody, allowing him to block out unnecessary distractions. He had a goal that day, and nothing was going to stop him from reaching it. Well, that's what he hoped for at least.

As he rounded the corner of the block he was on, Silver bumped into something rather firm, almost causing him to drop his iced coffee. He shot daggers at the person he collided with, only to be met by amber eyes that held a playful gleam in them, with a pinch of watchfulness thrown in. The stranger - who looked to be Silver's age, if not older - had a mop of black hair on his head, a few strands handing into his face, covering his right honey-colored eye a bit. His perfectly sun-kissed lips we coated with a small smile, making the guy look like he didn't mind being Silver's distraction. He wore a bright red hoodie with a white lining around the neck, obviously part of the hood itself. His legs were dressed in dark jeans that ended around the middle of his shins, his feet sporting white sneakers. In his hand was a clear umbrella, lined with a sparkling gold rim.

Silver's harsh glare had dissipated, only to be replaced by a flustered gaze. "Ah, I uh, apologize; I didn't see you when I came around the corner."

The other teen simply chuckled, nodding at Silver. "No worries. My name's Gold, and you are?"

Silver was hesitant. Why should he tell a complete stranger his name? Although he had to admit, this Gold guy gave off a pretty trustworthy aura.

"I'm Silver. It's a pleasure to meet you, Gold."

Gold smiled, a handsome one at that. Silver could get used to being around this guy.

"Likewise, Silver. Would you like to join me under my umbrella? I wouldn't want you to catch a cold," Gold politely asked. Silver nodded shyly in response, taking a step closer to Gold.

Silver hadn't noticed it before, but Gold gave off a heavenly aroma, one that you could have sworn was only the wonderful smell of the Viridian Forest. Silver inhaled it in, gently closing his eyes to get the full effect. His mind started to wander, venturing into his curious thoughts. Maybe Gold had been a traveler who hailed from the forest? Or perhaps he had wandered into the lush trees recently to escape the city, which Silver intended to do today? Silver could have pondered on his questions until he deemed he was finished if he wasn't yanked back into reality by another chuckle erupting from the stranger he was wondering about.

"Is being under an umbrella really that relaxing to you?"

Silver's eyes shot open, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Uh, no, I just… you smell, erm, nice." Silver looked to the side, his pale skin becoming a bit redder.

Gold muttered a thank you, watching Silver for a few seconds before snapping out of his trance, nudging Silver's shoulder gently to get his attention.

"Have anywhere you wish to go? I can escort you there if you'd like."

Silver looked back at Gold, honey eyes meeting silver eyes once again.

"Well, actually, I had no plans for today besides getting my coffee." Silver held up his still mostly filled cup with his usual, an innocent smile creeping onto his lips. Sure, he was lying a little about his mindset for the day, but he didn't care.

Gold smiled, tilting his head to the side a little, the hair that used to be in his face now hanging off, allowing Silver to get a good look at Gold's shining eyes. They were a thing of beauty, not that Silver would ever say that out loud. He was never one to hand out compliments, especially to people he had just met.

Deep down though, Silver knew he would become great friends with this Gold guy. Call it a gut feeling if you want, but Silver knew it to be true.

"Would you like to take a walk with me then?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! There'll be more sometime by next week even if no one reads this by then xD I love fluff, especially PreciousMetal fluff! It's just so cute~


End file.
